1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to press-formed tablet-shape sweets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When pictures, designs, marks or the like are desired to be applied to a press-formed sweet in the tablet shape, such pictures, designs, marks or the like are provided in relief, i.e., by concave or convex portions formed on the external surface of the body of such a sweet.
However, such concave or convex portions have conventionally been in the same color as that of the sweet body, resulting in lack of distinction and beauty of the displayed designs or the like.
When it is desired to provide colored patterns on the tablet-shape sweet, a common practice has been to combine materials of different colors into a desired pattern. This method is complex and requires complicated machines.